Brain Freeze
Abilities/Powers * Below Zero: '''Only few Ultrahumans, including Stephen, are able to live/survive in temperatures that are below zero with the naked skin. * '''Mist Mouth: '''If he drinks water and sprays it out of his mouth with a mist, he is able to freeze anything that the water touches. It is one of the most useful of his powers when he doesn't have his Freezer Suit on. * '''Freezer Sneezer: '''Is able to control up to one person at a time to ready at his command. This isn't some brain wash zombify power some characters have, but when Stephen commands his Freezer Sneezer ability, his selected target will sneeze on anyone Stephen wants and the mist from the sneeze will freeze the second target. * '''Freezer Suit: '''Stephen has a freezer suit which when turned on, a needle sticks in his chest into 1st PowerCore. This needle gives him the ability to activate his Frozen Weapon ability. * '''Frozen Weapons: '''When his suit is on, he can create various weapons made of ice right at his finger tips. Weapons he commonly creates and uses are his: Freeze-Spray Gun, Ice Sword, and Ice Hammer. But he can really create any hand held weapon out there. Although this is cool, his weapons has a downside. Each weapon he generates has a total of two uses before they break on their third use. Instance: He can only shoot two five second freeze sprays from his gun before it breaks when he tries to use it a third time. For his non projectile ice weapons, they are nearly unbreakable until they are hit two times. He can smash anything for his first and second time, but after that second hit they are completely vulnerable. He can only generate two weapons at a time, one weapon per hand, and after a weapon is smashed, he has to wait a total of 10 seconds before he can regenerate another weapon. Death It is unknown of who was the real killer of Stephen. '''Suspects of Stephen's death: * Damian * Vesper Hart * Jack the Ripper * Stephen's own self * Ellie Rose Events that led up to Stephen's death: * Jack the Ripper's jailbreak. * Jeff the Killer's death. * Minor bombing of Tokyo and the Great Wall of China. '''Stephen vs. Vesper & Damian: '''Before Stephen actually died, he was fighting Vesper Hart and Damian. They where in the forest somewhere, near mountains. Although it was a two on one, Stephen was stronger then Vesper and Damian combined. Although Stephen was putting up a good fight, he wasn't good at fighting multiple people. His abilities limit him to where it is best only when he is fighting against one person. As Damian rushed at Stephen with his three headed pet dog Cerberus, Vesper came in from behind and broke Stephen's frozen air system. This disabled his suit, making his already limited powers, even more limited. Later Stephen was able to somehow get away. He was limping with a bloody leg in the forest when he heard an explosion of rocks somewhere. He knew people must have been around, so he went in the direction of the explosion, hoping that he could get help. When he reached the place the trees where burnt down in a sort of ring and there where dead bodies inside. Damian and Vesper where behind Stephen. Vesper was holding a camera which was broadcasting live. Vesper said, "Watch as your fellow friend gets killed. Don't try and stop us, you will waist your time. This is what happens when you mess with the Knights of Hell!" Then, on the broadcast, you could se Damian charge at Stephen. But as Stephen was about to be killed, on the broadcast the screen went dark for half of a split of a second really fast. But after that, you could see Damian fall down to the floor. Then you could see Vesper run towards Damian. As Vesper picks Damian's almost dead body up, the camera points back at Stephen, which is now dead. Vesper uses his portal ability to transport Damian and himself away. That was the last of the broadcast.